This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Collection of X-ray diffraction data on multiple protein-ligand complexes. These proteins are drug targets related to multiple diseases. The data collected will be used to determine the detailed interactions between the protein and ligand in aid of structure-based drug design.